bombshellthemusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Bombshell the Musical Script
Bombshell the Musical does not have a complete script, but here is the Libretto of the Musical. ACT ONE Prologue Music No. 1 OVERTURE (Instrumental) The stage is black. She stands alone in a pool of light. She’s just NORMA JEANE. Behind her, figures in shadow emerge. Young women, exactly like her. '' '''SHADOW SELF 1: '''You’re nothing. '''SHADOW SELF 2: '''Your father left because he didn’t want you. '''SHADOW SELF 3: '''Your mother is crazy. Certifiably nuts. '''SHADOW SELF 4: '''Nobody wants you. '''SHADOW SELF 3: '''Nobody wants you. '''SHADOW SELF 2: '''Nobody wants you. '''SHADOW SELF 1: '''You’re nothing. '''Music No. 2 LET ME BE YOUR STAR' (Norma) NORMA: FADE IN ON A GIRL WITH A HUNGER FOR FAME AND A FACE AND A NAME TO REMEMBER THE PAST FADES AWAY BECAUSE AS OF THIS DAY NORMA JEANE’S GONE SHE’S MOVING ON HER SMILE AND YOUR FANTASIES PLAY A DUET THAT WILL MAKE YOU FORGET WHERE YOU ARE. THE MUSIC STARTS PLAYING IT’S THE BEAT OF HER HEART SAYING LET ME BE YOUR STAR FLASHBACK TO A GIRL WITH A SONG IN HER HEART, AS SHE’S WAITING TO START THE ADVENTURE THE FIRE AND DRIVE THAT MAKE DREAMS COME ALIVE: THEY FILL HER SOUL SHE’S IN CONTROL THE DRAMA THE LAUGHTER THE TEARS JUST LIKE PEARLS WELL THEY’RE ALL IN THIS GIRLS REPERTOIRE IT’S ALL FOR THE TAKING AND IT’S MAGIC WE’LL BE MAKING LET ME BE YOUR STAR. I’LL JUST HAVE TO FORGET THE HURT THAT CAME BEFORE FORGET WHAT USED TO BE THE PAST IS ON THE CUTTING ROOM FLOOR THE FUTURE IS HERE WITH ME CHOOSE ME FADE UP ON A STAR WITH IT ALL IN HER SIGHTS ALL THE LOVE AND THE LIGHTS THAT SURROUND HER SOMEDAY SHE’LL THINK TWICE OF THE DUES AND THE PRICE SHE’LL HAVE TO PAY BUT NOT TODAY THEN SHE’LL DO ALL SHE CAN FOR THE LOVE OF ONE MAN AND FOR MILLIONS WHO LOVE FROM AFAR I’M WHAT YOU’VE BEEN NEEDING IT’S ALL HERE AND MY HEART’S PLEADING LET ME BE YOUR STAR Blackout. Scene One Music No. 3 THE 20TH CENTURY FOX MAMBO (Norma/Marilyn, 20th Century Fox Staff) NORMA is led into a 20th Century Fox screen test room by a STAGE MANAGER. STAGE MANAGER: '''Norma Jeane Mortenson, screen test for 20th Century Fox. Are you ready to Fox-trot, Miss Mortenson? '''NORMA: AT PARAMOUNT IT’S OOH LA LA THE WARNER BROTHERS CHA CHA CHA AND L.B. MAYER LOVES HIS SCHMALTZ SO MGM MADE THE GREAT WALTZ BUT THE 2OTH CENTURY FOXTROT IT’S PRECIOUS BUT PRECIOUS IT’S NOT HOT TO MAKE THE BIG BOYS HIRE ME PLEASE MAKE THAT RHYTHM FIERY Come on boys and girls, make me over! BACK UP: OOOOOH… IN THIS FACTOURY WHERE DREAMS CAN COME TRUE ARE YOU READY TO MAKE SOMEONE NEW YOU’RE THE TEAM THAT MUST TEACH ME TO DO THE 20TH CENTURY FOX MAMBO! DONE THE HOMEWORK AND I’LL PASS THE TEST AH I’LL DO WHATEVER MY TEACHER SUGGEST AH I CAN DO IT CLOTHED OR UNDRESSED THE 20TH CENTURY FOX MAMBO MAKE IT UP SHAKE IT UP LET THE FANTASIES BEGIN LET THE FANTASIES BEGIN! HERE’S THE DOPE TO GET CAST CHANGE PAST MAKE THE LIGHT JUST FOR MAKE THE LIGHT JUST RIGHT FOR CIN-EMASCOPE SIN… TAKE A GAMBLE CAUSE IT’S SAFE TO BET AH MR ZANUCK AIN’T SEEN NOTHIN’ YET AH WHEN WE’RE FINISHED HE’LL NEVER FORGET THIS 20TH CENTURY FOX THIS 20TH CENTURY FOX! Dance break. BACK UP: FOR FAME PLAY THE GAME CHANGE YOUR NAME TO THE 20TH CENTURY FOX MARILYN: BACK UP: MAKE IT UP SHAKE IT UP MAKE IT UP SHAKE IT UP MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THE MAIN ATTRACTION CHANGE THE CLOTHES FIX THE NOSE OOOOOH… AND THEN 5, 6, 7, 8 5, 6, 7, 8 Action! BACK UP: Action! MARILYN: NOW I’M BLONDE BUT I AIN’T SO DUMB NO! HOLLYWOOD WILL BE UNDER MY THUMB YES! I’LL CHANGE PARTNERS UNTIL I’VE BECOME THE 20TH CENTURY FOX THE 20TH CENTURY FOX Mambo! A BOY and GIRL come on stage, they spot MARILYN off stage. GIRL: '''Who’s that?! '''BOY: '''They call her Marilyn Monroe. '''GIRL: '''She’s gorgeous! I bet she’s really gonna hit! '''BOY: '''Blondes are a dime a dozen in this town. You’re never gonna hear from her again. '''GIRL: '''I don’t know, I think she’s really something. '''Scene Two Music No. 4 HISTORY IS MADE AT NIGHT (Marilyn, Joe, Lovers) We see MARILYN and JOE taking a romantic walk. '' '''BACK UP SOLOIST:' DO DO DO DO WA… BACK UP SOLOIST: BACK UP: ''' SHADOOP AND SHOW ME UP SHADOOP AND SHOW ME UP DO DO WA SHADOOP AND SHOW ME UP DO DO WA SHADOOP AND WA DO DO WA WA… WA… '''MARILYN: PUT DOWN THE PLAY BOOK CAUSE THE THINGS I WANT TO SHOW YOU CAN’T BE WRITTEN DOWN LET MY LIPS DO THE TEACHIN’ JOE: ''' TURN OFF THE CAMERA KICK YOUR SHOES OFF FOR THIS SCENE YOU SHOULD BE SITTING DOWN YEAH SITTING CLOSE ENOUGH FOR REACHIN’ '''MARILYN: TURN DOWN THE LAMP FOR THE LAST PAGE HAS BEEN TURNED JOE: WHEN THE DAWNS BREAKING THROUGH MARILYN: WE CAN STOP AND REVIEW BOTH: ALL THE LESSONS YOU’LL HAVE LEARNED BACK UP: CAUSE HISTORY IS MADE AT NIGHT (Echoes) '' SO CLOSE THE BOOKS TURN OFF THE LIGHT AND LISTEN ''(Echoes) LET MY HEART BE THE TEACHER NO ONE HERE TO DISAPPROVE (Echoes) AS WE REVIEW THE LESSONS YOU’VE BEEN MISSIN’ (Echoes) LET THE MOON BE OUR ONLY LIGHT OHH… CAUSE HISTORY IS MADE AT NIGHT SHADOOP AND SHOW ME UP SHADOOP AND WA WA… JOE: I SEE THE QUESTIONS BURNING IN YOUR EYES OR IS JUST REFLECTIONS MM OF THE STARS HIGH ABOVE YOU MARILYN: OH I’M JUST A STUDENT AND I HOPE YOU WON’T BE SHY PLEASE MAKE CORRECTIONS YEAH ON THE SWEETEST WAY TO LOVE YOU JOE: COME WHISPER CLOSE TELL ME JUST WHEN TO SAY WHEN WA… JUST WHEN TO SAY WHEN MARILYN: THEN WE’LL SLEEP THROUGH THE DAY JOE: THEN WHENEVER YOU SAY BOTH: THAT’S WHEN SCHOOL BEGINS AGAIN (Echoes) CAUSE HISTORY IS MADE AT NIGHT (Echoes) '' SO CLOSE THE BOOKS TURN OFF THE LIGHT AND LISTEN ''(Echoes) LET MY HEART BE THE TEACHER NO ONE HERE TO DISAPPROVE (Echoes) AS WE REVIEW THE LESSONS YOU’VE BEEN MISSIN’ (Echoes) LET THE MOON BE OUR ONLY LIGHT OHH… CAUSE HISTORY IS MADE AT NIGHT SHADOOP AND SHOW ME UP We are now at a drive in over looking “HOLLYWOODLAND” MARILYN: '''Come here… WOOO… OH OH YES SOMEDAY THEY’LL WRITE LOTS OF BOOKS AHHH… ABOUT OUR FAME AND GLORY '''JOE: BUT IF ALL THEIR REPORTS ARE JUST MOVIES AND SPORTS BOTH: THEY’LL BE MISSING THE WHOLE STORY MISSIN’ THE WHOLE STORY CAUSE HISTORY IS MADE AT NIGHT (Echoes) '' SO CLOSE THE BOOKS TURN OFF THE LIGHT AND LISTEN ''(Echoes) LET MY HEART BE THE TEACHER (Echoes) NO ONE HERE TO DISAPPROVE (Echoes) AS WE REVIEW THE LESSONS YOU’VE BEEN MISSIN’ (Echoes) LET THE MOON BE OUR ONLY LIGHT OHH… CAUSE HISTORY IS MADE AT NIGHT OHH OHH OHH YES OUR HISTORY WAS MADE AT NIGHT BACK UP SOLOIST: DO DO DO DO WA… BACK UP: ''' SHADOOP AND SHOW ME UP SHADOOP AND SHOW ME UP SHADOOP AND SHOW ME UP SHADOOP AND WA WA… '''Scene Three Music No. 5 THE NATIONAL PASTIME (Marilyn, Baseball Players) The set changes to a baseball field. MARILYN struts in wearing a stunning red dress (now a national sex symbol) '' '''MARILYN: '''Fellas! '''BACK UP:' Yeah? Fellas! Is it? Hey, team! Off the benches, it’s Marilyn! I JUST GOT A DATE SHE JUST GOT A DATE WITH BASEBALL’S JOLTIN’ JOE! THAT LUCKY SO-AND-SO SO RUN ROUND THE BASES PUT ME THROUGH MY PACES AND TEACH ME ALL THE THINGS A SLUGGER’S LOVER SHOULD KNOW! WHAT’S THAT THERE? THAT’S THE PITCHER’S MOUND HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A SHAPE THAT IS SO PERFECTLY ROUND? BATTER UP! PLAY BALL! YOU BETTER GIVE IT YOUR ALL CAUSE ALL MEN LIKE TO PLAY AT CAUSE ALL MEN LIKE TO PLAY AT THE NATIONAL PASTIME WHO’S THAT MAN? THAT’S THE FIRST BASE COACH HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT HE SIGNALS EVERY TIME I APPROACH? KILL THE UMP! THROW HIM OUT! BECAUSE THERE ISN’T A DOUBT THAT ALL MEN LIKE TO PLAY AT THAT ALL MEN LIKE TO PLAY AT THE NATIONAL PASTIME WHEN I WAS JUST A LITTLE GIRL I LIKED BEING DAINTY AND PURTY BUT NOW THAT I’M GIVING SPORTS A WHIRL I FIND I KINDA LIKE TO GET DIRTY YEAH! BABY, WHAT THAT THERE? THAT’S THE TEAM BULLPEN AND I LIKE THE ODDS I’M SEEING: NO GIRLS, ALL MEN! HIT THE DECK, LOOK ALIVE! BEWARE THE LADY’S LINE DRIVE YES MY SKILL AND MY PASSION’LL ELEVATE THE NATIONAL… Peanuts! Hot Dogs! Crackerjack! I DON’T CARE, I DON’T CARE IF I EVER GET BACK! WHEN THE SEASON’S OVER, THE PLAY WON’T END CAUSE A BASEBALL DIAMOND IS A GIRL’S BEST FRIEND YES MY STYLE AND MY FASHION’LL YES HER STYLE AND HER FASHION’LL ELEVATE THE NATIONAL ELEVATE THE NATIONAL PASTIME! PASTIME! Music No. 5a THE NATIONAL PLAYOFF (Instrumental) Scene Four Music No. 6 MR & MRS SMITH (Marilyn, Joe) MARILYN and JOE have decided to get married and picture their dream life. MARILYN: CALL THE JUSTICE OF THE PEACE BUT DON’T TELL HIM OUR NAMES DON’T PUT OUT A PRESS RELEASE OR MENTION BASEBALL GAMES JOE: BOOK THE NEAREST BRIDAL SUITE ONE ROOM WILL SUIT US FINE FOR THE DESK CLERK THAT WE MEET THE ONLY AUTOGRAPH WE’LL SIGN IS BOTH MR AND MRS SMITH SIMPLY THE FOLKS NEXT DOOR JOE: PEOPLE WITHOUT A SINGLE CLUE WHAT AN AGENT OR GRIP IS FOR MARILYN: ''' YES '''BOTH: NOTHING CAN BEAT THE VIEW WHEN AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE THERE’S JOE: NO ONE BUT MRS MARILYN: NO ONE BUT MR BOTH: SMITH AND ME JOE: FOR A HOME THE MAN PROVIDES THAT COTTAGE BUILT FOT TWO WE’LL CHECK THE SMALL TOWN CLASSIFIEDS VARIETY WON’T DO MARILYN: THEN WE’LL MOVE TO MAINSTREAM USA AND SIGN THE DEED OF TRUST THE MAILBOX AT OUR HIDEAWAY WILL TELL THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD THAT WE’RE JUST BOTH: MR AND MRS SMITH MERELY THE FOLKS NEXT DOOR JOE: PEOPLE WHO USE THE KITCHEN EACH NIGHT MARILYN: ''' WHO’VE NEVER BEEN IN TOOTS SHOR '''JOE: '''Yeah. '''BOTH: NOTHING CAN BEAT THE VIEW FOR AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE THERE’S JOE: NO ONE BUT MRS MARILYN: NO ONE BUT MR BOTH: SMITH AND ME NO EARLY CALLS NO BIG PREMIERES NO LUST ROMANTIC THEME WE’LL SPEND THE NIGHTS SPANKING OUR OWN LITTLE LEAGUE BASEBALL TEAM WE’RE NO ONE YOU’VE EVER SEEN MARILYN: MOVIE STARS DON’T LIVE ANYWHERE HERE EXCEPT ON THE LOCAL DRIVE-IN SCREEN BOTH: YES I’D GLADLY DISAPPEAR IF IT MIGHT GUARANTEE A VIEW OF JOE: NO ONE BUT MR MARILYN: NO ONE BUT MRS BOTH: SMITH AND YOU Scene Five Music No. 7 DON’T SAY YES UNTIL I FINISH TALKING (Zanuck, Studio Executives) The set changes to a steam room (where DARRYL ZANUCK is about to hold a meeting concerning suspending MARILYN from Fox) EXECUTIVE 1: '''Any idea why Zanuck’s turning the heat up on us again? '''EXECUTIVE 2: '''Search me. I think it’s Monroe, but it’s not like I get paid to think. '''EXECITIVES: A STUDIO EXECUTIVE HAS NO BELIEFS THAT’S THE WAY OF A STUDIO SYSTEM WE BOW TO EVERY REAR OF ALL THE STUDIO CHIEFS AND YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS WE’VE KISSED EM EVEN THE BIRDS IN THE HOLLYWOOD HILLS KNOW THE SECRET TO OUR SUCCESS IT’S THOSE MAGICAL WORDS THAT PAY THE BILLS: YES, YES, YES AND YES The STUIO EXECUTIVES cause much commotion as ZANUCK enters ZANUCK: '''Gentlemen, take a memo. TODAY THE TRADES ARE ALL AGLOW WITH GROSSES FOR OUR MISS MONROE THE THINGS THOSE VERMIN MUSTN’T KNOW IS WHAT SHE PUTS US THROUGH SHE MAKES DIRECTORS WAIT ALL DAY ONE LINE PER HOUR IS ALL SHE’LL SAY AND STILL, SHE THINKS WE’RE GONNA PAY SHE NEEDS A TALKING TO TOMATOES LIKE HER MUST BE PUT IN THEIR PLACE IF SHE DON’T SHAPE UP SOON, SHE’LL SOON BE WALKIN’ CAUSE THE BUCK STOPS WITH ME '''EXECITIVES: YES YOU’RE RIGHT, WE AGREE! ZANUCK: '''Uh, Don’t say yes until I finish talking. SHE’S GOT THEM ALL TIED UP IN KNOTS MAKES EACH PRODUCER FAINT IN PLOTS SHE THINKS SHE’S QUEEN AND CALLS THE SHOTS AS SHE SITS ON A THRONE SHE NEEDS TO LEARN SHE’S ONLY SKIN THE NEXT GIRL’S WAITING FOR A SPIN I MADE A STAR OF RIN TIN TIN AND PAID HIM WITH A BONE '''BACK UP: TOMATOES LIKE HER TOMATOES LIKE HER WELL, THEY’RE EASY TO FIND WELL, THEY’RE EASY TO FIND WE THROW THEM OUT AS SOON AS THEY START SQUAWKIN’ SO GET ME SO YOUNGER DISH EXECITIVES: WE CONCUR AS YOU WISH ZANUCK: '''Hey! Don’t say yes until I finish talking! AND WHILE YOU GOT ME ON A ROLL LET’S FIND A ROLE FOR NAT KING COLE TELL LANKOWITZ HIS SCRIPT IS TRITE A little lower, to the right I THINK THAT BRANDO IS MISCAST THAT TELEVISION JUST WON’T LAST THAT I’M THE KING OF HOLLYWOOD '''EXECITIVES: ALL HAIL THE KING! ZANUCK: '''Oh, that feels good. WHICH BRINGS ME BACK TO THAT DUMB BLONDE TO HER DEMANDS I NOW RESPOND SOME BUY YOUR ACT BUT I’M NOT CONNED YOU BETTER FALL IN LINE YOU’RE TOO BAZOOMS AND NUTS TO BOOT I’LL KEEP YOU IN A BATHING SUIT WHEN YOU STOP BRINGING IN THE LOOT WELL GO BACK TO THAT VINE TOMATOES LIKE YOU TOMATOES LIKE YOU THEY ALL WITHER AND DIE THEY ALL WITHER AND DIE MY POWERS THOUGH WILL NEVER BE DIMINISHED SO DON’T BRING TO MY BOILING POINT YOU’RE JUST A BROAD I OWN THE JOINT I’M IN CONTROL YOU’RE JUST A FACE SO ALLOW ME TO CUT TO THE CHASE I’LL MAKE ANOTHER MOVIE STAR CAN SOMEONE LIGHT MY DAMN CIGAR? AND THEN SAY YES CAUSE YES, MEN I’M FINISHED '''EXECITIVES: YES! Music No. 7a TOMATOES PLAYOFF (Instrumental) We are now in MR. ZANUCK’S office, MARILYN has officially been suspended. Several aspiring actresses emerge trying to seduce ZANUCK into making them the next Marilyn. '' '''ZANUCK: '''Okay get me some new girls. Bring on the tomatoes: heirloom, cherry, plum. '''Music No. 8 SMASH' (Aspiring Actresses) ACTRESS #1: ''' YOU ASK ME HOW FAR WILL I GO YOU ASK ME WHAT I WOULDN’T DO FOR THE SIGHT OF MY NAME AS IT FILLS EVERY FRAME YES I WANT TO MORE THAN A FLASH '''ACTRESS #2: I ASK YOU WHAT LIES SHOULD I TELL I TELL I’M WILLING TO LEARN SO ENROLE ME IN SCHOOL IN YOUR KIDNEY SHAPED POOL IN A TWO PIECE I MAKE QUITE A SPLASH CAUSE I WANNA BE A SMASH ACTRESSES: YES I WANNA BE A HIT AND RUN TIL I’VE WON EVERY HEART ACTRESS #2: BE A QUEEN TO EACH KING OR MECHANIC ACTRESSES: PLUS YOU, MR. ZANUCK BUT FIRST, MISTER YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THE PART I KNOW ALL THE TRICKS OF THE TRADE I’VE EVEN INVENTED A FEW ACTESS #1: NOW YOUR INTREST IS MOUNTING ACTRESS #2: AND SOOM WE’LL BE COUNTING THE LIGHTS ACTRESS #1: AND THE NIGHTS ACTRESSES: AND THE CASH! CAUSE I’M GONNA BE A SMASH YES I’M GONNA BE A SMASH WON’T YOU HELP ME BE A SMASH! Music No. 8a SMASH PLAYOFF (Instrumental) Scene Six Music No. 9 I NEVER MET A WOLF WHO DIDN’T LOVE TO HOWL (Marilyn, Band, Troops) We catch up with MARILYN & JOE on their honeymoon in Korea. MARILYN is performing for the troops at a USO camp. MARILYN: WHEN YOU ARE BORN WITH SEX APPEAL IN A FOREST CALLED HOLLYHOOD YOU’LL FIND MORE WOLVES AT YOUR BACKDOOR THAN THAT LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD NOW SHE AND HER LITTLE OLD GRANDMA COULD HAVE LEARNED FROM THE MEN I’VE DATED THAT A WOLF CAN BE QUITE A DEVOTEE ONCE HE’S DOMESTICATED! HERE’S A LESSON THEY SHOULD TEACH IN SCHOOL WHEN A GIRL GETS CURVY AND THE BOYS ALL DROOL IF MATH AND SCIENCE JUST AIN’T YOUR STYLE JUST GIVE THAT TEACHER A WINK AND A SMILE FOR A PASSING GRADE YOU WON’T HAVE TO WAIT AND YOU CAN THANK HIM LATER WHEN YOU GRADUATE CAUSE I NEVER MET A WOLF WHO DIDN’T LOVE TO HOWL BACK UP: HOWWWL NO I NEVER MET A MAN WHO WASN’T ON THE PROWL SHIMMY SHIMMY AW GIMMY GIMMY IF A NICE DIPLOMA YOU WANNA GET WELL THEN MAKE THAT TEACHER THE STUDENT’S PET YEAH I NEVER MET A WOLF WHO DIDN’T LOVE TO HOWL YOU NEVER KNOW WHERE A WOLF MIGHT CROUCH BUT HIS NATURAL HABITAT’S THE CASTING COUCH SO TAKE LOTS OF PICTURES OF THE WILDLIFE TO TELL THE WOLF YOU COULD SHARE WITH HIS WIFE THE HUNTER GETS CAPTURED BY THE GAME THEN LEO THE LION WILL BE ROARING YOUR NAME! YEAH I NEVER MET A WOLF WHO DIDN’T LOVE TO HOWL HOWWWL NO I NEVER MET A MAN WHO WASN’T ON THE PROWL SHIMMY SHIMMY AW GIMMY GIMMY IF YOUR FACE AND FIGURE ARE WHISTLE BAIT THEN HONEY YOU’LL HAVE THE KEYS TO THE STUDIO GATE I NEVER MET A WOLF WHO DIDN’T LOVE TO HOWL THE THREE LITTLE PIGGIES SURE HAD IT WRONG WHEN THE WOLF CAME A KNOCKIN’ IN THAT OLD SONG IF HE’S A HUFFIN’ AND A PUFFIN’ SAYIN’ MARILYN I GOTCHA! MARILYN I GOTCHA! I SAY COME IN AND I PUT ON SINATRA THE ELDERLY WOLVES ARE JUST LIKE BOYS THEY USE THEIR BIG ARTILLERY LIKE PLAYGROUND TOYS BUT WHEN THEY SEE MY AMMUNITION IN ALL ITS SPLENDER I’LL EASILY NEGOTIATE COMPLETE SURRENDER CAUSE THE METELS ON MY CHEST WILL MAKE THEM WEAK IN THE KNEES AND I PROMISE I WON’T REST TIL WE’RE ALL AT EASE! YEAH I NEVER MET A WOLF WHO DIDN’T LOVE TO HOWL HOWWWL NO I NEVER MET A MAN WHO WASN’T ON THE PROWL SHIMMY SHIMMY AW GIMMY GIMMY CAUSE A BOY WITH A GUN THINKS IT’S FUN TO SHOOT AND THAT’S A REAL BIG 21 GUN SOLUTE YEAH I NEVER MET A WOLF WHO DIDN’T LOVE TO HOWL Come and get me boys! YEAH I NEVER MET A WOLF WHO DIDN’T LOVE TO HOWL HOWWWL NO I NEVER MET A MAN WHO WASN’T ON THE PROWL SHIMMY SHIMMY AW GIMMY GIMMY SEEING ALL YOU G.I.WOLVES GIVES ME AN IDEA TELL HOLLYWOOD THAT I’M STAYING IN KOREA I NEVER MET A WOLF WHO DIDN’T LOVE TO HOWL OH YEAH! End of ACT ONE ACT TWO Scene One We are now back in New York Joe confronts MARILYN about the USO performance. '' '''JOE: '''I don’t like the way they look at you. '''MARILYN: '''I can’t help the way they look at me, Joe. '''JOE: '''You love it. You love every bit of it. The way you walk, the way you sing, the way you dress. '''MARILYN: '''It’s my job to look like this. '''JOE: '''Your job is to take of me and our home. I gave up baseball. Why can’t you give up movies? '''MARILYN: '''I want to, Joe. You’re being ridiculous. '''JOE: '''Yeah, it’s great. Terrific. You’re out there, all of New York is staring up your skirt. '''MARILYN: '''It’s publicity. '''JOE: '''It’s dirty. It’s filthy. They’re turning you into a joke. '''Music No. 10 ON LEXINGTON & 52ND STREET' (Joe) MARILYN: 'I am not a joke. '''JOE: '''This relationship is a joke. '''MARILYN: '''Look, what do you want out of me? '''JOE: '''What I want is what’s here. What’s real between us, and you keep lying. '''MARILYN: '''I never lied. ''She runs off 'JOE: ' HURRY HURRY STEP RIGHT UP SEE THE STAR WHO LIVES FOR THE SPOTLIGHT TURN THE MICS AND CAMERAS ON OR SHE FEELS INCOMPLETE ' NOW BEFORE IT HITS THE SCREEN WATCH US PLAY THE FINAL SCENE RIGHT HERE ON LEXINGTON AND 52ND STREET ''We see MARILYN being mobbed by fans while shooting a film REPORTER: '''It chaos here on 52nd and Lexington. Film star Marilyn Monroe brings Hollywood to Manhatten as she films Billy Wilder’s Seven Year Itch. '''JOE: HURRY ALL YOU FACELESS MEN AND CATCH THE END OF A MATCH OF THE CENTURY YOU’RE JUST TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND CAUSE I KNOW WHEN I’M BEAT SEE THE GIRL WHOSE BECOME A JOKE SEE THE MAN WHOSE HEART SHE BROKE RIGHT HERE ON LEXINGTON AND 52ND STREET FROM HOLLYWOOD TO NIAGRA FALLS IN BARBER SHOPS AND BARROOM WALLS THE THINGS I THOUGHT WERE ONLY MINE ARE UP FOR GRABS SO GET IN LINE HURRY HURRY TAKE A PEAK THE TRAFFIC STOPS FOR THE QUEEN OF THE MOVIES THE CENTER FOLD LIVE IN THE FLESH SO GET A RINGSIDE SEAT YOU WANNA SEE WHAT HER HUSBAND SEES JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT SUBWAY BREEZE RIGHT HERE ON LEXINGTON AND 52ND STREET Things go into slow-motion as MARILYN tries to get through the crowd trying to get to JOE '' '''MARILYN: '''Joe! Joe! Where’s Joe? Joe… ''The crowd slowly disperses JOE: HURRY HURRY GOING FAST WATCH THE FOOL AS HE HEADS FOR THE EXIT HE SEES WHAT SHE HAS TO HAVE AND HE CANNOT COMPETE SEE THE GIRL WHO’S TEN FEET HIGH SEE THE MAN WHO’S LEARNED TO CRY RIGHT HERE ON LEXINGTON AND 52ND… MARILYN: 'Joe… Please don’t leave me, Joe. ''He exits. ''Scene Two'' MARILYN lies down on a couch for a therapy session from LEE. '' '''LEE: '''Remember. Remember. '''MARILYN: '''Is that all I have to do? '''LEE: '''That’s all you have to do, my dear Marilyn. Look within. It’s who you are in your deepest soul that will make you a great actress. ''Lights up on SHADOW SELF 1 'SHADOW SELF 1: '''A great actress. '''MARILYN: '''A great actress. Hmm. Hmm. '''LEE: '''Remember your youth. ''Lights up on SHADOW SELF 2 '''SHADOW SELF 2: '''Mama bought the piano. '''LEE: '''Remember your childhood. '''Music No. 11 SECOND HAND WHITE BABY GRAND (Marilyn & Shadow Self) SHADOW SELF 2: '''Than mama went away. '''MARILYN: MY MOTHER BOUGHT IT SECOND HAND FROM A SILENT MOVIE STAR IT WAS OUT OF TUNE BUT STILL I LEARNED TO PLAY AND WITH EACH NOTE WE BOTH WOULD SMILE FORGETTING WHO WE ARE AND ALL THE PAIN WOULD SIMPLY FLY AWAY Lights up on SHADOW SELF 3 SHADOW SELF 3: SOMETHING SECOND HAND AND BROKEN STILL CAN MAKE A PRETTY SOUND EVEN IF IT DOESN’T HAVE A PLACE TO LIVE OH THE WORDS WERE LEFT UNSPOKEN WHEN MY MAMA CAME AROUND BUT THAT SECOND HAND WHITE BABY GRAND STILL HAD SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL TO GIVE THROUGH MISSING KEYS AND BROKEN STRINGS THE MUSIC WAS OUR OWN UNTIL THE DAY WE SAID OUR LAST GOODBYES THE BABY GRAND WAS SENT AWAY A CHILD ALL ALONE TO PRAY SOMEBODY ELSE WOULD REALIZE THAT SOMETHING SECOND HAND AND BROKEN STILL CAN MAKE A PRETTY SOUND EVEN IF IT DOESN’T HAVE A PLACE TO LIVE OH THE WORDS ARE STILL UNSPOKEN NOW THAT MAMA’S NOT AROUND BUT THAT SECOND HAND WHITE BABY GRAND STILL HAS SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL TO GIVE FOR MANY YEARS THE MUSIC HAD TO ROAM UNTIL WE FOUND A WAY TO FIND A HOME MARILYN: SO NOW I WAKE UP EVERYDAY AND SEE HER STANDING THERE JUST WAITING FOR A PARTNER TO COMPOSE AND I WISH MY MOTHER STILL COULD HEAR THAT SOUND BEYOND COMPARE I’LL PLAY HER SONG TIL EVERYBODY KNOWS SHADOW SELF 3: THAT SOMETHING SECOND HAND AND BROKEN STILL CAN MAKE A PRETTY SOUND DON’T WE ALL DESERVE A FAMILY ROOM TO LIVE? OH THE WORDS CAN’T STAY UNSPOKEN UNTIL EVERYONE HAS FOUND THEIR SECOND HAND WHITE BABY GRAND THAT STILL HAS SOMETHING TO GIVE MARILYN: I STILL HAVE SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL TO GIVE The SHADOW SELVES disappear. '' '''MARILYN '(to LEE): '''I’m not crazy. People want to think that. They say I’m crazy because I want things, but the things I want… I want love. I don’t want… well… a sex object is a thing. Who would want to be a thing? ''The set quickly changes to a classroom at the Actor’s Studio and students enter. '' '''LEE: '''The challenge for the actor is to use sense memory of childhood trauma. '''Music No. 12 DIG DEEP (Lee, Marilyn, Students)' ' STUDENTS: '''Ah! '''LEE: USE YOUR PAST The actor must deploy the conscious USE YOUR PAIN and dig into the unconscious. NEVER EVER TRY TO ENTERTAIN The challenge for the actor… LET STANISLAVSKY BE YOUR UMBRELLA LEE: MUMBLE YOUR WORDS! STUDENTS: UNLESS THEY’RE— STUDENT 1: '''Stella!!! '''STUDENTS: USE JUSTIFICATION IMPROVISATION PLUS SOME EMOTIONAL MASTURBATION LEE: VISTOR FROM THE WESTERN COAST— STUDENTS: CAN YOU DIG IT? MARILYN: I DIG IT THE MOST! I’m through with Hollywood! It’s New York and the Actor’s Studio for me! And if any of those boys from Hollywood come a callin’ you can tell them I said this: IN HISTORY THERE’S THIS DOCTRINE CALLED MONROE WHICH BASICALLY TOLD THE ENEMY WHERE TO GO IT WAS CREATED TO NURTURE AND PROTECT BUT NOW A NEW MONROE DOCTRINE IS IN EFFECT SO GO TELL MR ZANUCK TO READ IT AND WEEP CAUSE I’M NOT JUST HERE TO DIG I’M HERE TO DIG DEEP FROM THE 20TH CENTURY FOX HOLES I’M RELEASED BACK UP: (Skits) AND JUST LIKE THE SUN I’M RISING IN THE EAST (Skits) I MADE A MOVE FROM THAT PERMANENT STATE OF SADNESS TO PROVE THERE’S A METHOD TO MY MADNESS I’M WAKING UP FROM THAT 20TH CENTURY SLEEP YEAH I’M NOT JUST HERE TODAY WHOO! I’M HERE TO DIG DEEP WELL THERE AIN’T NO SIN TO REMOVE YOUR SKIN (Echoes) AND TO TAKE A LOOK UNDER THE HOOD MHM WELL YOU MUST DISPELL THE OUTER SHELL THOUGH HAVE TO ADMIT MY SHELL LOOKS GOOD STUDENT 2: '''You’re tearing me apart!!! '''MARILYN: I’LL FINALLY GET TO USE MY MIND’S INTERIOR OOOH…INTERIOR AND NOT JUST MY BUST AND MY POSTERIOR OOOH…POSTERIOR CAUSE THE TRUTH INNER SELF YOU CAN’T AVOID AND WE’RE JUST NUTS ABOUT SIGMUND AND FREUD SO OPEN UP MY EARS FOR A GOOD CLEAN SO OPEN UP MY EARS SWEEP SWEEP CAUSE I’M NOT JUST HERE TO DIG NO I’M NOT JUST HERE TO DIG NO I’M NOT JUST HERE TO DIG OH I’M NOT JUST HERE TO DIG OH I’M NOT JUST HERE TO DIG I’M HERE TO DIG DEEP… MOTIVATION CONCENTRATION EXPLORATION SIMULATION PERSPIRATION INSPIRATION So deep! YEAH! Scene Three We are now on the set of ''Some Like It Hot. Filming has started but MARILYN is nowhere to be found.'' Music No. 13 LET’S BE BAD (Marilyn, Cast of Some Like It Hot) CHORUS GIRLS: WHEN WE’RE FEELING DOWN AND LOW THEN OUR FAVORITE WORD IS NO CAUSE IT POINT TH WAY TO GO LET’S BE BAD FLOOR MANAGER: ''' Does anyone think she’ll actually show up? Is she even on set? '''GIRLS: WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL COME TOMARROW ASSISSTANT: ' Ms. Monroe is in her dressing room. NEIGHBOR LOSE THE SAUCE AND SORROW '''CAMERA MAN: ' What kind of shape is she in? HERE’S SOME SUGAR YOU CAN BORROW 'FLOOR MANAGER: ' Her shape ain’t the problem. LET’S BE BAD 'DIRECTOR: ' Where is she? DON’T WANT TO BE BORING 'FLOOR MANAGER: ' We’re gonna be stuck her all night. OUR TWENTIES ARE ROARING 'CAMERA MAN: ' How many takes did we do yesterday? 60? LET’S PUNISH THE FLOORING 'FLOOR MANAGER: ' You know, someone should fire her! YEAH DRUMMER MAN DO WHAT YOU CAN 'ASSISTANT: ' Fire Ms. Monroe?! TONIGHT THE WHOO WILL HIT THE FAN '''CHORUS GIRLS: IF YOU NEED SOMETHING MORE ENTICING HERE’S THE GIRL WITH TWICE THE SPICING WE’RE THE CAKE BUT SHE’S THE ICING LET’S BE BAD… LET’S BE BAD… MARILYN’S entrance music plays but she doesn’t come on. ARTHUR MILLER (MARILYN’S new husband) enters. DIRECTOR: 'Arthur, where is she? '''ARTHUR: '''She’s in her dressing room, she’s not feeling well. '''DIRECTOR: '''I’m not feeling well either. Get her out here now! ''The warehouse to Stage 5 opens revealing MARILYN and two ASSISSTANTS. 'MARILYN: '''Here she is boys. Marilyn Monroe in the flesh. All ready to film yet another thrilling movie about a dumb blonde. '''ARTHUR: '''Marilyn, you look wonderful. '''MARILYN: '''And that’s all that matters, isn’t it. ''Her ASSISSTANT hands her a bottle of pills and a glass of water, MARILYN swallows them. '''ARTHUR: '''Darling, so many pills… '''MARILYN: '''How do you expect me to keep going? You’re not bringing in any dough. Somebody has to support us. '''DIRECTOR: '''Let’s take it from her entrance. '''MARILYN: '''Where’s my mark? '''ASSISSTANT: '''Right this way, Ms. Monroe. '''MARILYN: '''Hm? '''ASSISSTANT: '''Follow me. '''DIRECTOR: '''Action! ' '''CHORUS GIRLS:' LET’S BE BAD… LET’S BE BAD… MARILYN: IF YOU SAY SOMETHING IS TABOO WELL THAT’S THE THING I WANNA DO DO IT TIL WE’RE BLACK AND BLUE LET’S BE BAD GUNS AND GANGSTERS SUIT ME FINE AL CAPONE IS A BUDDY OF MINE HE’S MY BIG SHOT VALENTINE LET’S BE BAD IF SPIRITS ARE SAGGIN IF FEET ARE A DRAGGIN FALL OFF OF THAT WAGON THE PIANO HUMS TO THE BASS AND DRUMS AND I’LL BE DANCIN WHEN HOOVER COMES DON’T CARE IF YOU’VE TIED THE KNOT MOST FOLKS WANT WHAT THEY AIN’T GOT MELT THE ICE SOME LIKE IT HOT LET’S BE BAD BACK UP: HERE’S MY WHISTLE MAKE IT WETTER HERE’S MY WHISTLE MAKE IT WETTER LET ME WEAR THAT SCARLET LETTER LET ME WEAR THAT SCARLET LETTER WHEN I’M BAD I’M EVEN BETTER LET’S BE BAD LET’S BE BAD DIRECTOR: '''What a mess! She’s so doped up I can’t use any of it! '''MARILYN: SAY BYE BYE PROPRIETY SAY BYE BYE PROPRIETY NO POLITE SOCIETY NO POLITE SOCIETY GIVE ME NOTORIETY LET’S BE BAD LET’S BE BAD ASSISSTANT: '''You’re fabulous, Marilyn! '''ARTHUR: '''The whole world adores you! '''FLOOR MANAGER: '''Keep dancing! You’re gorgeous! '''CAMERA MAN: '''Gorgeous! '''ARTHUR: '''Gorgeous! '''MARILYN: BRING ON THE VICES DON’T CARE WHAT THE PRICE IS I’LL ADD THE RIGHT SPICES WHEN THE STAND UP BASS SLAPS YOU IN THE FACE WELL IT AIN’T MY HUSBAND I’LL EMBRACE I CAN’T SEE THE USE IN WAITING I CAN’T SEE THE USE IN WAITING YOUR LIPS ARE INTOXICATING YOUR LIPS ARE INTOXICATING DO MY HIPS NEED SOME TRANSLATING LET’S BE BAD LET’S BE BAD IF I DROWN IN BATHTUB GIN NOTIFY MY NEXT OF KIN THEY MIGHT GRIEVE OR MIGHT JUMP IN LET’S BE BAD LET’S BE BAD WHO WANTS PLAYS AND O’NEIL DRAMAS GERSHWIN IS THE CAT’S PAJAMAS I’M THE QUEEN OF THE RED HOT MAMAS LET’S BE BAD LET’S BE BAD EACH CROOK AND G-MAN EACH CROOK AND G-MAN EACH COP AND HE-MAN EACH COP AND HE-MAN JUST STICK WITH ME MAN EVERY JOINT’S A JUKE WITH MY RED HOT UKE AND JUST LIKE JUDAS ONCE SAID IN LUKE HERE’S THE KEY TO MY IGNITION HERE’S THE KEY TO MY IGNITION HIT THE GAS TO MY TRANSMISSION HIT THE GAS TO MY TRANSMISSION WHEN YOU HEAR THE THINGS I’M WISHIN YOU WON’T OFFER OPPOSITION LET’S PROHIBIT PROHIBITION LET’S BE BAD LET’S BE BAD Some like it hot, and that ain’t bad. Scene Four The set changes to the living room of MARILYN and ARTHUR MILLER. MARILYN is reading over ARTHUR’S new play script, hoping she’ll get back into work playing a part for it. MARILYN: '''You like this, Arthur? '''ARTHUR: '''I do, yeah. '''MARILYN: '''It’s crap. Men in dresses? Who’s gonna pay to see that? '''ARTHUR: '''Cross-dressing in the theatre has a long history, all the way back to the Greeks. The stage wasn’t considered a proper place for a woman. The home was their proper sphere. '''MARILYN: '''Could you at least try and listen? I don’t care what you think. This script stinks. And you know what else? I didn’t appreciate that crack about the home being a proper place for a woman. It sounds like something Joe would say. Besides I want to stay home, I want to have a life with you. I’m trying to have a baby with you and all you want to do is put me back to work. ''ARTHUR leaves her. She’s all alone. '' '''Music No. 14 NEVER GIVE ALL THE HEART (Marilyn) MARILYN: AS A GIRL I LIVED IN A MILLION HOMES SO I’D ALWAYS WOULD KEEP TO MYSELF AND MY LESSONS WERE LEARNED FROM THE STORIES AND POEMS I WOULD STEAL FROM A LIBRARY SHELF YES THE BOOKS LIKE THE ROOMS WEREN'T MINE TO KEEP BUT THE WORDS WEREN'T LEFT BEHIND AND I THINK OF THEM ALL NOW WHEN I CAN'T SLEEP AND A POET WHO READ MY MIND AS THE WISEMEN ONCE WROTE: NEVER GIVE ALL THE HEART. WELL IT'S EASY TO SEE HE WAS WRITING FOR ME I JUST WISH I COULD PLAY THAT PART YES HE SCRIBBLED THAT LOVE ISN'T WORTH THINKING OF THAT IT FADES OUT FROM KISS TO KISS IF I JUST LEARNED THOSE LINES WELL JUST THINK OF THE MISERY I'D MISS AS THE IRISHMEN SAID DON'T PUT YOUR HEART UP TO PLAY WHEN HE WARNED OF THE COST AND THE HEART THAT HE LOST MR. YEATS REALLY PAVED THE WAY FOR THE MEN THAT I'VE KNOWN WHO HAVE CLEARLY SHOWN THEY'VE READING HIM FROM THE START. CAUSE WHEN IT COMES TO ME WELL THEIR KISSES COME FREE BUT THEY NEVER GIVE ALL THE HEART WHEN HE WARNED OF THE COST AND THE HEART THAT HE LOST MISTER YEATS REALLY PAVED THE WAY FOR THE MEN THAT I'VE KNOWN WELL THEY'VE CLEARLY SHOWN THEY'VE BEEN READING HIM FROM THE START CAUSE EACH TIME THAT I FALL THEY NEVER GIVE ALL THE HEART MMMMMMMMMM.... Scene Five We see MARILYN is lying in her bed calling up an old friend. Music No. 15 SECOND HAND WHITE BABY GRAND (reprise) (Marilyn) MARILYN: SOMETHING SECOND HAND AND BROKEN STILL CAN MAKE A PRETTY SOUND (Into the phone) ''Come on. Come over. I just need a little company. I just thought a little company would be nice. We don’t… have to do anything. Just… just talk. I like to talk. You know, people don’t talk enough or they talk too much. They’re just… they don’t listen. I’m lying here, naked, waiting for you. Come over. Come on. I’m more beautiful than ever. Sure. Mm-hmmm. I understand Hold a good thought for me and just remember… you’re a great guy. ''She hangs up. OH THE WORDS CAN’T STAY UNSPOKEN UNTIL EVERYONE HAS FOUND THAT SECOND HAND WHITE BABY GRAND STILL HAD SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL TO GIVE STILL HAD SOMETHING BEAUTRIFUL… TO GIVE '' '' Silence. No movement. Blackout. '' ''A Spotlight comes up on JOE DiMAGGIO at a funeral. '' '''Music No. 16 MR & MRS SMITH (reprise)' (Joe) JOE: I’D GLADLY DISAPPEAR IF IT MIGHT GUARANTEE A VIEW OF NO ONE BUT MRS NO ONE BUT MR SMITH… The spot light fades away… Epilogue ' ''Another spot light comes up on MARILYN wearing a beautiful golden dress. '''Music No. 17 DON’T FORGET ME (Marilyn) MARILYN: ''' THEY THOUGHT THEY COULD DISPOSE OF ME THEY TRIED TO MAKE ME SMALL I SUFFERED EACH INDIGNITY BUT NOW RISE ABOVE IT ALL YES THE PRICE I PAID WAS ALL I HAD BUT AT LAST I FOUND RELEASE AND IF SOMETHING GOOD CAN COME FROM BAD THE PAST CAN REST IN PEACE OH IF YOU SEE SOMEONE'S HURT AND IN NEED OF A HAND DON'T FORGET ME OR HEAR A MELODY CRYING FROM SOME BABY GRAND WELL DON'T FORGET ME WHEN YOU SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SOMEONE YOU LOVE OR SEE DIAMONDS YOU WISH WERE ALL FREE PLEASE SAY THAT YOU WON'T I PRAY THAT YOU DON'T FORGET ME BUT FORGET EVERY MAN WHO I EVER MET CAUSE THEY ALL ONLY LIVED TO CONTROL FOR A KISS THEY PAID A THOUSAND YET THEY PAID FIFTY CENTS FOR MY SOUL THEY TOOK THEIR PIECE THE PRICE OF FAME THAT NO ONE CAN REPAY AH BUT THEY DIDN'T BUY ME WHEN THEY BOUGHT MY NAME AND THAT IS WHY I PRAY THAT WHEN YOU SEE SOMEONE'S HURT AND IN NEED OF A HAND YOU DON'T FORGET ME OR HEAR A MELODY CRYING FROM SOME BABY GRAND YOU DON'T FORGET ME WHEN YOU SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SOMEONE YOU LOVE OR SEE DIAMONDS YOU WISH WERE ALL FREE PLEASE SAY THAT YOU WON'T I PRAY THAT YOU DON'T FORGET ME THERE ARE SOME IN THIS WORLD WHO HAVE STRENGTH OF THEIR OWN, NEVER BROKEN OR IN NEED OF REPAIR BUT THERE ARE SOME BORN TO SHINE WHO CAN'T DO IT ALONE SO PROTECT THEM AND TAKE SPECIAL CARE TAKE CARE AND DON'T FORGET ME PLEASE TAKE CARE AND DON'T FORGET ME WHEN YOU LOOK TO THE HEAVENS WITH SOMEONE YOU LOVE AT A LIGHT SHINING BRIGHT FROM AFAR HOPE YOU SEE MY FACE THERE AND THEN OFFER A PRAYER AND PLEASE LET ME BE LET ME BE THAT STAR! '''THE END Music No. 18 CURTAIN CALLS (Company) '''COMPANY: '''BOW ORDER: SHE TURNS ON THE GLOW Ensemble AS THE FANS START TO CHEER IT’S HER NAME THAT YOU HEAR NEAR AND FAR Lee Strasberg & Arthur Miller SHE’S WHAT YOU’VE BEEN NEEDING IT’S ALL HERE AND HER HEART’S PLEADING Joe DiMaggio LET ME BE YOUR STAR! Marilyn Monroe BE YOUR STAR! Company